Sometimes, The Best Things Are Worth Falling Through Dangerous Objects
by AshleighSlytherin
Summary: When the man you love falls through an archway called The Veil of Death, what do you do? When the son you love is killed like some wild animal in the olden days, what do you do? There's a hand on his shoulder, a blade in his peripheral vision and the words I'll never leave you are whispered in his ear. There are purple sparks and screams. He steps through. MOD!Grey!Harry TimeTravel
1. Chapter 1

He's thirty-two, an unspeakable, and tired. Unbelievably tired.

Death's hand curled over his shoulder, the entity's scythe resting comfortably on his other shoulder. It's comforting in a way, comfortable to only one who has had Death over their shoulder since birth.

"Sir?"

He ignores the young man (same age, a voice in his head reminds him, maybe his conscious) hanging back by the door, focused solely on the archway Sirius had fallen through all those years ago.

It's quiet for a moment before there's the sound of boulders crashing into each other, of Autumn leaves being stepped on, the sound of a star dying. Your choice master, I'll be with you whatever you choose.

His eyes darken, killing curse green turning into a green so dark it's almost black. He closes his eyes for a moment, hand reaching back to tug at the cloak around his shoulders to make sure its there, to the ring on his finger, a red jewel, shrunken to fit, and to the wand holster on his wrist.

Opening his eyes, head tilting as he reads the air around the Veil, he reaches out watching, silent as little purple sparks float out and land on his fingers. He takes a step, and another, his black dragon hide boots silent on the stone floor. A scream echoes around him, the man in the doorway scared out of his wits as he takes a step through the veil, his world falling dark as he's fully encompassed in the purple that is the hallway between Death's world and the one he'd just left.

"He's beautiful Lady Potter!"

He regains conscious, slow as a snail. Nothing registers until he's in the arms of a black-haired woman, a beautiful smile aimed at him. He blinks, trying to get used to the bright light from the hospital room he's in, trying to get a look at the voice from behind him.

"What should we name him Dorea?"

"Hm… Why don't we let James choose? Would you like that sweetheart, to name your new baby brother?"

James. Is this?

The finger ghosting against his cheek is bone, the face of Death staring at him from the other side of the hospital bed that he can see. Rocks are falling, fire engulfing trees, a tidal wave crashing over a ship. Yes, Master, you were reborn as your fathers younger brother.

"Reawwy Mama? I cans name him?"

Harry wants to see, to see how old his father -no, brother- is, to see what he looks like so young.

"Of course love. Would you like to see him before you name him?"

His mom, Dorea, lets out a tinkling laugh and he can only assume James had done something cute.

Next thing he knows, a head of wild brown hair and brown eyes are watching him from above. He cant be older than two and he's absolutely smitten with how adorable he is. Something in his chest tightens though, an image of a blue-haired little boy giggling away as he's chased by a little black dog -Death-. The thought is quickly pushed aside less the bloody images of his four-year-old son, torn apart like some freak that had to be taken care of, crosses his mind.

"He's cute Mama!"

Harry can only gaze in wonder as James reaches out to boop his nose.

"Hawwy! His name is Hawwy!"

Harry smiles up at his now older brother, willing his body to work, and reaches out a hand. James looks at him, curious little eyes following the movement before trying to move a little closer, wiggling in his father's arms, and offering up his own hand to the newborn baby.

Harry wraps his hand around James', only encompassing two fingers, but it elicits cute little giggles from James and a happy smile.

"Look Charlus, they're already getting along marvelously."

Charlus leans over, James being lowered a bit more as Charlus kisses Dorea. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dear."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome homeses Mistress, Master and little Masters." He hears, looking away from James to look at the house elf. He can't help but smile at the sight, the elf looks so happy, it's pillow case clean and ironed, the Potter crest above her heart. He notes she looks young, probably not fully grown yet before taking in the entrance hall.

This must be Potter Mansion, he thinks, looking at the sweeping staircases on both sides of the room and the beautiful chandelier hanging above him.

"Thank you Lilpey," his mom says. "Truthfully, I was getting a bit sick of St Mungos, so I'm glad to be home," she ends smiling softly at the elf.

His center of gravity shifts momentarily as his mom bends down, handing him off to his older brother and fixing his hand placements. James pulls him closer, holds him a bit tighter, and it's warm. Comfortable.

He falls asleep with a hand holding onto the front of the boy's shirt, to James telling him how he's gonna be the best big brother

"James! Harry! Come here you two, we have guests."

The two boys glance at each other for a moment, before James drops the toy in his hand and Harry drops the book in his, being a bit more careful than James was when placing it on his bed. He watches fondly as James runs out of his bedroom, the _thump thump_ of the boy bounding down the marble stairs. Harry follows him at a more sedate pace, making sure to close his bedroom door behind him.

He grabs the railing as he walks down the stairs, and he's grateful he did seconds later when he sees just who the visitors are. His breath catches in his throat and it feels like the world stopped moving.

Is that? Is he mine?

He waits with baited breath for Death to respond before hearing the tell-tale signs, a world burns, a building blows up, the sound of leave-less trees crashing into each other. _Of course, Master, you happy is my utmost priority._

The world starts moving again and he has to force the fact that he's on the verge of a breakdown to the back of his brain. He can cry later, but not in front of his family and guests. Not about this.

He walks down the stairs a bit faster, anything to be within touching distance of Sirius. Of his Siri.

He comes to a stop next to his older brother, eyes not leaving the black haired boy standing a bit in front of a young Regulus.

Harry drinks him in, the color of his skin, of his eyes, the length of his hair. It's been so long. So fucking long since he'd last seen him - since hedied.

"Boys," he faintly hears his mother say, "this is Walburga and Orion Black and their sons Sirius and Regulus."

He doesn't even have to look at James to see how uncomfortable he is.

He looks away from Sirius, regretting it immediately, to look at the screeching women he only remembers from the painting. "Can they come up to our rooms Mrs. Black?"

He notes how her face scrunches up a bit, disgust rolling off her in waves as she tries to hold back from screaming. He smiles at her, more creepy than it is cute, at least on a six-year-old. He smiles a bit wider as a shudder wracks through her body, as Death curls his hands almost painfully so on her shoulders.

"Yes! Yes, that's fine." She shouts and then promptly mutters. "Just get the demon brat away from me."

He lets his eyes darken as he looks at her, eyes not leaving hers even as he tugs at his brother's hand to go back up the stairs. He waits for the sound of his brother closing his bedroom door before turning around but not without letting his smile turn a bit more bloodthirsty as he gazes at her.

After all, the overwhelming hatred calling for her blood that coursed through him whenever he thought of the women didn't just evaporate overnight just because he was reborn into a different body.

It probably didn't help that he'd dealt with the women's infernal screeching for over ten years along with the stories Sirius had told him when the two couldn't sleep, not with the darkness looming around them at all times. Like called to like after all, and it just so happened that their families growing up weren't exactly _loving_.


	3. Promise me somwthing, ya?

Harry's smile turned kind as he looked at Sirius, any thoughts of cold-blooded murder gone for the time being. "C'mon Siri, Regulus, let's go upstairs."

He received two nods, one a bit more relieved than the other before turning around and heading back up the stairs to where James had disappeared to. Harry could feel Sirius behind him, walking closer than was most likely appropriate for two seemingly strangers.

When they turned at the top of the stairs, the long hallway leading to James' and his bedrooms, he couldn't help the fond exasperation he felt at seeing his older brother hiding behind the wall closest to the banister. Glaring faintly at the boy, he motioned with a faint jut of his chin towardsthe elder boys bedroom.

James chuckled weakly, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. He waited until everyone was covered from downstairs by the wall before talking. "Eheh, sorry Harry."

Said boy sighed, shaking his head at his brother's antics. "Just go to your room, and take Regulus with you please."

James furrowed his eyebrows, looking slightly confused. "Where are you going to be?"

Harry gave him a _look_ , one that he'd given James many times over the years, smirking when he saw James gulp. "Go."

James quickly grabbed Regulus' hand and lightly but firmlypulled him into his room, the door shutting quietly behind him.

The two stood there a moment, just out of sight from the living room, gazing at each other and ignoring the voices from downstairs that they could barely make out.

Sirius lifted his hand, the look in his eyes Harry could only think to describe assoft,and went to cup his cheek. He froze at the last moment, looking slightly scared, so Harry leaned forward, the feel of Siriusalive and wellafter so many years, even if it was just a hand, was - _was everything_. He sighed, quietly, his body drooping a bit, a feeling of contentment washing over him, somethinghe hadn'tfelt in years.

"Siri," Harry said, more of a breath than anything, before promptlythrowing himself at the older boy, his arms wrapping tightly around Sirius' neck. He buriedhis face under the older boys chin, and inhaled for a moment, enjoying the feel of Sirius' arms around his middle.

And then the damn broke, any sense of being fine with everything that had happened since the man's death, crashed over him in waves, horrible, vicious waves. He cried then and there, a small hitch in his breath and a few tears falling down his face before it turned into heartwrenching, gasping sobs.

The door a few feet away opened, the two boys inhabiting the room looking a bit comedicwith their heads through the crack stacked on top of each other. The two watched, silent and confused as their brothers embraced, as Sirius sighed, looking so heartbroken for the one in his arms that Regulus almost started crying himself. They watched as Sirius leaneddown a bit, pressing his lips tothe top of the black mop of hair on Harry's head, as he rubs a hand up and down the boysback, doing anything his can to comfort the boy in his arms.

It feels like ages before Harry quiets down, they just stand there, Harry leaning most of his weight on Sirius. James, the Gryffindor of the lot, speaks up first, hesitating only slightly as he keeps his voice just below a whisper. "Harry? Are-are you alright?"

He turns his head slightly, reaching out a hand for both of the boys, "Not right now, but I will be, promise."

Regulus looks up at James who just shrugs. He loves his brother dearly, but there's just - _something_.His brother may look all of six, but he acts more grown-up than most grown-ups the two know. And for all the promises he made when he was younger about being the best big brother, it feels more like Harry is the big brother or a really cool parent. Not that he would ever tell Harry that.

Regulus leaves the room first, the shorter of the two, to be pulled straight into a hug between Harry and his older brother. James, always up for hugs from Harry, flings himself at the small group, smiling happily at Harry who just laughs quietly at him, smiling fondly at his brother.

"Promise me something you two," Harry says, looking serious while running his hands through the two boys' hair. "Promise me something, ya?"

James, who knows that when Harry looks like this, he's trying to do what's best for him, to protecthim, whether it's from his own choices or from something else, knows to listen and do as told. He nudges Regulus, giving him a look he hopes the older boy understands. "Yes?"

"If something, anything, tries to harm you, or if you ever feel unsafe, you'll come to either me or Sirius." He pulls his hand away from James for a moment to reach into a pocket in his pants to pull out two rings. "Here," he says, handing them both one. "Things are going to start getting more dangerous soon, and I want you two to be safe. They're fancy portkeys. If you want me, say Prongslet and if you want Sirius, say Padfoot."

Regulus looks between his ring and the two they're keyed to, slightly confused but happy.

James, on the other hand, looks at his brother for a moment before dropping his eyes to the ring in his hand. "What do you mean more dangerous?"

Harry pulls James into a hug for a briefmoment, before letting go. "When you turn eleven I'll tell you everything, I swear, but not a moment before."

James looks at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay, Harry."

Sirius closes Regulus' hand around the ring, squeezing his hand slightly. "That goes for you too Reggie. If you feel in danger for any reason, use that and come to one of us."

Regulus looks up at his brother, noting the serious expression on his face. "And the full truth?'

Sirius grins at him, "the full truth when you turn eleven as well."

Regulus sighs at the nickname, gazing fondly at his brother who means the world to him. "Okay, Sirius."


End file.
